Retroceder
by Charlotte Hepburn
Summary: El tren arranca, y antes de que las puertas se cierren, un chico entra con una caída épica. Rubio y de ojos dorados, el joven se acerca poco a poco en mi dirección. "Oye, ese es mi asiento" me dice, y es así como inicia algo a lo que no puedo dar explicación.


**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist es de la vaca grandiosa de Hiromu Arakawa.**

**No sé si considerarlo un AU o no. Es el mismo mundo, pero con cosas diferentes. Los personajes no se conocen y Ed sólo tiene la pierna con automail (?).**

Enjoy.

* * *

**_Retroceder_**

La primavera puede ser muy interesante. El sol, el clima templado, las flores y los árboles, días despejados y las calles llenas de niños jugando. Usualmente en estas fechas me doy un descanso de mi trabajo, y trato de relajarme lo más que puedo.

Menos este año.

**Flash back.**

_-Abuela, ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo a comprar los materiales para el semestre? _

_ He ahí la desdicha de mis ansiadas vacaciones. Un año normal consistía en un arduo trabajo en las épocas de invierno y verano, y en algo más relajado en otoño y primavera. Más en las fechas cálidas que en las frías. Así que anualmente, ambas –la abuela y yo- nos dábamos un descanso de dos semanas en otoño y tres en primavera, en las cuales Pinako aprovechaba de hacer las compras semestrales. Pero por lo que veo y escucho, quiso hacer un cambio este año._

_-Winry, estoy vieja, es mucho para mí. No seas holgazana, de todos modos igual tendrás que ir- me dijo con total calma, algo bastante común en ella y que a veces me saca de mis casillas._

_-Entiendo que no estés en tu edad, pero si fueras una anciana común y corriente no podrías trabajar casi todos los días reparando automails –le hice notar- , además, ¡estás en perfectas condiciones! Vamos, sabes que me esfuerzo mucho en el año._

_-No seas exagerada y prepara tus cosas, mañana partes._

_- ¿Mañana?, ¿Y los boletos? Los trenes están llenos en estas fechas –dije intentando de escaparme de tal obligación._

_-Ya los compré –me dijo mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa zorruna. Vieja astuta.- Además…_

_-¡Además qué! Abuela, Central queda a varias horas de Rizembull, y hay decenas de tiendas de reparación de automails y de ventas de productos, ¿Cómo rayos piensas que sabré a cuál ir? –refuté sin dejarla terminar, juraría que mis ojos se salían de sus órbitas. Pero es en serio, amo la reparación de automails y las tuercas, pero Central es la capital de Amestris, es decir, la ciudad más grande. Fui dos veces cuando pequeña y en ambas ocasiones me perdí, mis padres me pudieron encontrar sólo gracias a que mandaron militares a buscarme._

_-Te hice un dibujo desde la estación de trenes hasta la tienda a la que te debes dirigir. Y como iba diciendo, además, puedes pasar una temporada en Rush Valley aprendiendo las técnicas de Garfiel._

_Si en ese momento estaba sintiendo una ira gigante y quizás un poco absurda hacía ella, por arrebatarme mis tan esperadas mini vacaciones, después sólo podía pensar y sentir otras cosas. _

_Emoción. Alegría. Estupidez crónica haciendo aparición._

_-¿Con Garfiel? Abuela, te amo. Iré a comprar todo. Si hace unos segundos estaba a punto de odiarte, quiero decirte que me retracto de todo lo que dije –De tanta emoción juntaba estaba que saltaba, y las palabras me salieron más que atropelladas. Pero Garfiel era el mejor reparador de automails en Rush Valley y de Amestris, después de Dominique. Nadie dudaba de sus habilidades, las cuales se presumían que eran magníficas, además de saber qué materiales usar en cada tipo de clima. De lo único que se dudaba de él, sería su sexualidad, pero no es lo principal._

_-Cambias rápido de opinión, niña –me dijo con tono desdeñoso, para acabar diciéndome que debía ir a empacar mis cosas y acostarme temprano._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Así que aquí me encuentro, sentada y esperando a que el tren salga. Me costó llegar, ya que tuve que hacer una fila de un tamaño descomunal para poder subir al endemoniado tren, incluso teniendo un boleto. Pinako me lo había advertido, me dijo explícitamente que debía irme a acostar temprano, o si no llegaría tarde a la estación por quedarme dormida, y que además, ella sólo se despertaría temprano para despedirse. Como en ésta y en un millón de ocasiones, tuvo razón y me pasé en la hora. Tenía suerte de que la gente de los pueblos cercanos haya decidido viajar hoy, y que haya retrasado al tren haciendo aquella fila.

Pocos minutos después, comenzó a sonar el pitido que avisa que estamos a punto de partir. El olor a carbón y el humo hacen aparición, junto con la gente que, al parecer, viene aún más retrasada que yo. El tren arranca en una salida bastante lenta, cuando se escucha un grito apresurado y luego un choque dentro del vagón, junto con varias risas de fondo.

Era un hombre, uno que cayó justo al entrar, antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Respiraba agitadamente, y estaba algo sonrojado, mientras intentaba pararse y pasar desapercibido. Intento fallido si es que vienes con una entrada monumental como esa. Calculo que tiene entre 20 y 25, como mi edad. Rubio con coleta y de ojos dorados, algo no muy común ni en Rizembull, ni en todo Amestris, ¿Será extranjero? Ni idea. Pero vaya que es apuesto.

Saca un boleto de su bolsillo, y se lo entrega al supervisor, el cual a mi parecer, aún intenta reprimir sus deseos de reír. Quedando con la mitad del papelillo, avanza en mi dirección mientras observa sobre todos los asientos, posiblemente buscando cuál es el suyo. En su lento andar, no le despego la mirada y lo observo descaradamente. Pero demonios, el tipo está que arde.

Se sigue acercando y me doy cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Su pierna izquierda se mueve algo rara, y no, no está cojeando. Movimientos como ese, que al ojo de un humano que no rinde mi profesión no percatarían, son más que identificables para mí, que llevo muchos años trabajando en el tema. El chico tiene un automail, vaya sorpresa. Quizás en dónde se atiende, puede que no hagan un…

-Oye, ese es mi asiento.

¿Qué mier…? Joder, es él, y me está hablando. El chico guapo de la caída épica y pierna con automail me está hablando.

-Ah, ¿Disculpa? –le digo saliendo de mi ensoñación, quizás qué cara de estúpida puse mientras él me hablaba y yo desvariaba.

- Que ese es mi asiento, tengo el número 25, que da a la ventana y tú estás en él –me dice con un rostro contenido. Está siendo amable, pero parece que eso no va con él y está haciendo el esfuerzo.

- Lo siento, tengo el 26 y como no había nadie me senté aquí –le respondí mientras pasaba al asiento contiguo. Siento mis mejillas arder y ya debo parecer un farol, ojalá no se percate.

-No te preocupes –me dijo, para sentarse al lado mío en su asiento correspondiente.

Silencio.

El paisaje iba cambiando poco a poco y ninguno emitía ni un mísero sonido. Incluso, llegué a dormir un tiempo, no sé cuánto. Miro hacia el frente, buscando algo en que entretenerme, cuando siento a mi acompañante removerse a mi lado. El chico está sacando un libro de su bolso color marrón, uno bastante grande por cierto. Lo abre, busca una página en concreto y comienza a leer. Me doy cuenta de que hay símbolos químicos y otros extraños, también unos círculos que si no me falla la memoria, son de transmutación. Así que alquimista resultó ser.

Despego mi mirada de él y su libro, antes de que se percate que lo observo mucho o piense que soy una acosadora. Pero mi propósito no tiene mucho éxito y vuelvo a mirarlo.

Sus ojos viajan rápidamente por las páginas, como si estuviera buscando palabras clave o dibujos en especial. Sus manos, envueltas en guantes, pasan torpemente las hojas, a un ritmo acelerado. Su pierna derecha pareciera tener un tic nervioso y se mueve repetidamente, siendo su punto de apoyo la punta del pie. El movimiento genera que su bolso se corra, y es ahí cuando aprecio un pequeño bordado. _Edward Elric_, decía.

-¿Sí? –Me mira extrañado. Doy un pequeño salto en mi asiento y lo observo de la misma forma, hasta que comprendo que hablé en voz alta- Disculpa, ¿Nos conocemos?

-¡No! No, no… Lo siento, leí tu nombre en tu bolso y por lo que veo, lo dije en voz alta.

- Ah, descuida –hace un movimiento con su mano, como si no diera importancia- Para estar en igualdad de condiciones, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Winry, Winry Rockbell –le respondo un tanto nerviosa- ¿Eres de algún pueblo cercano a Rizembull? Ya que no te había visto allá.

-No, soy de Central y estuve viajando por un tiempo en Xing y pueblos de Amestris, ahora voy de vuelta.

-Vaya, qué interesante, Xing suele verse como un lugar muy espiritual –le digo, intentando alargar la conversación lo más que pueda.

-Lo es –me confirma-, es espiritual y muy misterioso. Pero aprendí mucho sobre alquimia, que es a lo que me dedico. Tienen formas muy distintas de aplicarla.

-La alquimia siempre me ha parecido muy complicada, en mi hogar hay unos libros sobre ella y nunca comprendí nada.

Bien, Winry, arruínalo. ¿Era necesario mencionar eso? ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Lo mío es en realidad lo que tiene que ver con la medicina y los automails –dije finalmente como último recurso para no parecer tan tonta.

-¿Automails? ¿Haces automails? –me dice sorprendido, y con los ojos algo más abiertos.

En ese momento pude apreciar mejor sus orbes. Pero qué ojos se gastaba, dorados como el sol. Nunca había visto un color tan puro en una mirada, me sorprende que sea de Central siendo que tiene esos ojos que no son comunes en Amestris. Por lo que pasé en la escuela cuando pequeña, sólo la gente del país de Xerxes poseía aquel tono, pero ellos desaparecieron de un día para otro, y su país, quedó en ruinas sin explicación alguna. No había manera de que hubiera una conexión entre Edward y Xerxes.

-No solo hago, también reparo –respondí, luego del pequeño lapsus de adoración a otro ser humano- de hecho atiendo un taller junto a mi abuela en Rizembull, ahora nos tomamos un tiempo y voy en busca de nuevos materiales, además de ir a una pequeña práctica con gente de Rush Valley.

-No es común ver mujeres en el rubro –me dice con una pequeña sonrisa- suele ser un trabajo duro.

-Te diría que lo es si es que no estuviera acostumbrada, pero llevo mucho tiempo trabajando –revelé.

-Vaya –exclama- debes ser muy fuerte. Yo ocupo uno en la pierna izquierda, la perdí cuando pequeño. Me atiendo en Central, y cuando estoy de viaje, lo hago con el primer reparador de automail que se me cruce al frente. No se puede pedir mucho si no estás en casa ¿Sabes? –me dice en tono confidencial. El chico… Edward, parece ser mucho más simpático a medida que habla- en algunas ocasiones me encontré con tipos que hacían su trabajo de manera realmente mala, y de solo caminar unas cuantas millas la pierna ya se rompía. Como de igual manera a veces había gente que reparaba de maravilla.

-Hay de todo en este mundo…

-Me pregunto cómo lo harás tú…-me responde levantando una ceja, y dejando escapar una risilla. La cual por cierto, es hermosa y…sensual.

-No me subestimes, que mi trabajo es bastante bueno –le digo sonriendo, muy confiada.

-Espero verlo algún día.

-Lo ha…

_Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup._

Salto en mi tren hace su característico pitido ¿Estamos en Central ya? Al parecer. El medio de movilización va frenando, y se ve una gran estación de trenes, con muchos de ellos por otras vías. Ya ni recordaba cómo era este lugar. El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, debí haberme quedado dormida en algún momento y no recuerdo el resto de la conversación. Central está muy alejado de Rizembull y no creo que en un diálogo tan corto se me haya pasado el viaje.

El tren se detiene por completo y la gente comienza a parase y sacar sus cosas. Hago lo mismo que mis pares, mientras a mi lado Edward también se para y busca sus cosas. Y me sonríe.

-Fue bueno hablar contigo –me confiesa con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier mujer.

-Pienso lo mismo.

-Bueno –susurra mientras toma todas sus cosas y procede a salir del tren- supongo que te veré pronto, o algún día, cuando me confirmes la cita.

-¿Cita? –Siento mis mejillas arder en medio de la confusión, ¿Será lo que estoy pensado?

-La cita, ya sabes, para el automail. Te prometí que pasaría a Rizembull para ver qué tal hacías tu trabajo.

-Ah…Sí, sí, por supuesto, la cita –le digo moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo como tonta. Falsa alarma, Winry.

-Supongo que es eso, cuídate Winry- se despide mientras baja del tren, sin esperar respuesta alguna y dando una última mirada.

-Cuídate, Edward... –le digo al viento.

No creo que alguna vez me lo vuelva a encontrar. Quizás habrá dicho lo de la cita, pero eso no confirma nada. Una lástima, me gustaría haber podido conversar más con él. En medio de mis lamentos, bajo del tren, yendo a mi destino mientras miro el dibujo hecho por Pinako, ojalá pueda descifrar…

_ chup._

¿Por qué sigue sonando el pito? Me doy vuelta y… nada. El tren no está, no hay nada de hecho, sólo oscuridad. Ni siquiera yo estoy… ¿Qué es esto?

_Chuuuuuuuuuuup._

Abro los ojos de sopetón, y me voy hacia adelante. Me golpeo con algo… el asiento del frente. Sigo en el tren. ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?

-¿Estás bien?

Volteo a mi izquierda buscando al dueño de esa voz, y descubro, con mucha sorpresa, que es Edward. Igual de rubio, igual de guapo. Con los mismos ojos dorados, la misma vestimenta, el mismo libro y el mismo bolso. Incluso con el bordado y su respectivo nombre.

-Sí…creo –le respondo mirando hacia todos lados, intentando saber dónde me encuentro- ¿Dónde estamos?

-En Quinns –Quinns, si no me equivoco es un pueblo que queda a una hora y media de Central.

-Ah…gracias –le digo desorientada.

-Oye.

-¿Sí?

-Se te cayó esto.

Me muestra una llave inglesa y unos cuantos bocetos de automails. De seguro se salieron del bolso mientras dormía. Los tomo, los vuelvo a guardar y le agradezco, aún confusa por mi supuesto sueño.

-Disculpa que sea entrometido, pero por lo que alcancé a ver, ¿Haces automails? –me pregunta con genuina curiosidad.

-No sólo hago, también reparo.

Y ahí vamos de nuevo.

* * *

Saludos :D

Mi primer Edwin haciendo aparición 1313

Ok, quizás quieran matarme por el final. Pero quise hacer algo distinto y eso fue lo que salió. Admito que el final iba a ser más largo, de hecho tenía escrito más, pero no me gustó como quedó y lo dejé hasta ahí. Tampoco es como si ahora me convenciera mucho el final que ustedes leyeron.

Procederé a explicar lo que sucedió para las que aún están confusas. El inicio, con la caída de Ed y el problema de los asientos sí sucedió, en ambos casos. Todo comenzó a cambiar después de que dice "Silencio". Ahora se preguntarán, ¿Cómo Winry sabe su nombre?, bueno, eso no se dice ahí pero ella realmente lo vio antes de que se sentaran juntos, pero fugazmente por lo que quedó muy muy dentro de su mente, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Ahora, con todo lo del supuesto "sueño", bueno, eso quiero dejarlo a gusto de ustedes, pueden pensar que fue un sueño, que fue real y lo de ahora es un sueño, o que es la "Verdad" u otro ser manejando este mundo a su gusto y retrocediendo ciertas cosas, de las cuales pocas personas logran captar.

Otra cosa. Cuando Winry al final dice "Y ahí vamos de nuevo" es porque se da cuenta de que la historia se está volviendo a repetir, con ciertas cosas cambiadas, y que puede ser que viva lo mismo que en su sueño/mundo paralelo/regresión en el tiempo o algo distinto, pero ella está conociendo de nuevo a Ed, y él a ella, por lo que es como si todo pasara de nuevo.

Well, ahí está la explicación al final más raro que le podré dar a un fic en toda mi vida haha.

Espero que les haya gustado y…

** ¡Bienvenidos sean los reviews! (?) Igual, si hay cualquier error gramatical, de ortografía o de lo que sea, háganmelo saber.**

PD: No se burlen del Chup chup chuuuuuuuuup ;A;

PPD: Quinns es inventado por mí, por si acaso.


End file.
